Family Friend
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: Story of Ana being friends with Mia first. What will happened when our favourite characters meet... Ana is a lot more mature but she is still very innocent. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This only fan fiction. Im bring just using the characters to bring my story to life…
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a new story not just a one shot. I will be carrying this on so stick with it. I hope you enjoy..._

I am driving up the long drive to Mia's parents' house in Bellevue. She invited me over to watch a movie and have a girly night in. I'm excited to catch up with her, I barely see her anymore, the last time we really have spent time together is when we both met in college and would be in-separable. We met each other in a bar on campus and we met in the bathroom and we bonded over some random people have sex in one of the stales, it was so awkward but ever since then we became best friends. We used to meet up all of the time and hang out in the dorm rooms, after we graduated I got a job at SIP as an assistant to Jack Hyde. While Mia got an internship with a caterer nearby SIP, we meet up for lunch but it's never long enough. I'm also excited to see her family too, I have met her parents and one of her brothers Elliot. I get along with them so well it's like they are my second family. I have attended family dinner sometimes, the only person I haven't met is her other brother Christian, he works a lot so he isn't usually around when I'm there. He's the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holding, that the only thing I know about him Mia doesn't really share much about him and I haven't search him so he is a complete stranger.

Summer is almost over but it is still slightly warm so I am wearing a summer dress with a leather jacket to keep me warm if it gets chilly. I am about to knock on the door when I am attacked by Mia running up to me and pulling me into her arms. She is screaming with excitement and I am laughing at her as we exaggeratedly turn around and sway side to side as we hug each other to death.

"Banana I've missed you so much!" She releases me

"I've missed you too Mimi" She leads me inside where I'm greeted by both of her parents. They both hug me and offer to take my jacket. Mia links her arms with mine and leads me into the kitchen to get us a drink. Mia is chatting away about something I don't hear because my breath is taken away by the man sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar. I don't see his face because he has his back facing me but is so hot from behind. I can see his muscles ripples through his crisp white shirt tucked into his black trousers. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows which makes him look even better. He has big muscles that I just want to bite. _What am I saying!_ I have never acted this way towards a man before, I've never even been with a man before but I find myself being draw to him like a moth to a flame.

He turns around to face us and I almost faint. Fuck he is hot. My subconscious is sat on the floor drooling at him. His face was made by gods he is so gorgeous, he has a strong jaw line that I want to run my tongue along, he has hair I want to run my hands through and his eyes. Fuck _his eyes._ I want to look into them forever. I hear a cough and I shake my head to bring me back down to earth and he does the same. _That's odd._

"Ana, I want you to finally meet my brother…" Mia is cut off

"Christian Grey" he stands up and offers me his hand. I reach my hand out for his and the second we shack hands I feel electricity pass from the tips of my fingers straight down to my toes like my body has just been lit up for the first time. We are staring at each other's eyes when another cough brings us back.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana" I say after I catch my voice.

"Christian do you want to come to my office" Carrick says. Christian smirks down at me.

"I'll see you later Anastasia" he says in a playful tone and he slowly slips his hand out of mine and leaves choose bumps in the wake; he winks as he passes me. _How have I not fainted and dropped to the floor!_

We sit down for dinner when Carrick and Christian return. Christian sits next to me and I swear he keeps looking at me but whenever I look to him he looks away. Maybe I'm just dreaming he is. We all discuses relevant topics in our lives like what we have been doing, they talk about family matter but I can't really participate but they try which is nice. Grace invites me over for family dinner next week which I gracefully accept. I feel like I am a part of their family I have known them that long, now I have finally met Christian I know everyone.

After dinner Mia get changed into comfier clothes, I help everyone take the plates into the kitchen before Grace shoos me away and tells me to go relax, I walk back to the dining room and look at to their beautiful back garden. It is lit up perfectly as you can see The sound in the distance with the evening sunset glistening on the water. Grace has created the most beautiful garden, I dream of this garden if I could ever be so lucky. I whisper mindlessly " _Wow"._

"Beautiful isn't it" I jump and gasp when I hear someone say something behind me. I turn around and Christian is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed watching me. I put my hand over my chest to calm my wild heart down. I wasn't too scared from him; my heart is beating wildly staring at the breath-taking man before me.

"I'm sorry to startle you" He apologies as he walks towards me, he stands next to me and looks out the window and I follow pursuit.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?" He offers me his hand and I nod and take it. We head out into the cool crisp evening air still hand in hand. It's not too cold so we won't freeze without our jackets.

We walk past the patio and down the long stone stair leading to the garden. His thumb is skimming the back of my hand and it works wonders to calm my nerves around him. Why am I so shy around him? What is he doing to me?

"You don't have to be nervous around me" _Great he can read my mind._ "I won't bite, well maybe I will but you'll like it" I gasp and shoot my eyes to his. He is smirking and laughing at me and I can't help but laugh too. We slowly become more comfortable with each other as the walk continues. We discuss the basic things about ourselves like what our occupation is, what we like, etc. I discover Christian owns a highly successful company and he tells me what he does on a daily basis, I understand some of what he says but other parts I don't because I don't know anything about business.

We walk down the edge of the water and I stand on the small patch of sand and take my shoes off so I can dip them into the water. I walk to the water and the tiny waves wash over my feet and it feels incredible I close my eyes. I listen to the light lapping of waves before I feel an arm around my waist. I open my eyes to see Christian in the water with me. He is gazing down at me, the soft sunset making his eyes look stunning. He leans down and I know he is going to kiss me so I reach up so our lips meet. Sparks tingle through my lips as they touch, they go straight down my spine. I run my hands through his hair as he strokes the small of my back.

He breaks away and smiles at me "I'm sorry I couldn't resist"

"Don't apologies that was nice" I blush

"Just nice" he cocks an eye brow. He slowly stalks towards me sending me deeper into the water, thankfully I'm wearing a dress so I can push it up the deeper we go.

"I think I can do better than 'nice' Miss Steel" As he walks forwards so he is in knee deep, the wave from the movement pushes water up to my dress getting it slightly wet.

"Mr Grey you got my dress wet" I pretend to be shocked and annoyed. He does the same movement again with a cheeky glint in his eyes getting my dress wetter.

"That's it" I reach down and splash water up so I get him all wet. He laughs and runs to me and as I am about to run past him I trip and fall back into the water. I come back up for air fully drenched to Christian coming to me looking concerned.

"Anastasia are you alright?" he offers me his hand to pull me back up but I surprise him and grab his hand and pull him down in the water next to me. He falls in beside to me and comes back up gasping for air. I am laughing hysterically at him and he starts to join in with me. It really nice being with him, I feel I can be myself around him and feel comfortable, I have never felt this way before.

"Come on let's get out of the water before we get pneumonia" we stand up out of the water and walk back to the 'beach'. As we are getting out I feel a sharp pain on my leg I look down and seem my leg is bleeding, I must had cut it on a rock in the water. He hears me hiss in pain and comes to look at my leg, after we get rid of the blood with Christians shirt the cut doesn't look too deep I'll be fine with a band aid. Christian offers to carry me and the naïve idiot that I am thought he meant a piggy back and I get ready to get on his back; he chuckles

"I didn't really mean that but okay" he bends down on one knee and I wrap my arms round his neck and as he slowly stands up I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He has my shoes in one hand and he is stroking my calf with the other which feels really good. I can feel his muscles move as he carries me which is so hot!

"I wonder what my parents will say when we walk in"

"Well I'm going to tell them that their son tried to get me wet so I had to get my revenge"

We are laughing as we walk through the doors leading to the kitchen and we come to a halt when we see his parents and Mia sat at the breakfast bar waiting for us. They all looked shocked and his mom almost looks like she is about to cry which is a bit weird.

"Ana cut herself" Christian breaks the tension; his mother snaps out of her shocked daze and comes to check on me after Christian slowly lets me down. I show her the small cut and she wipes it down to get rid of bacteria and gives me a plaster as Christian explains what we were doing. Grace offers me a shower while Mia gets me some clothes to change into. Christian is showing me where the bathroom is so we head upstairs to go shower, separately. _Sadly._

"Well here's the bathroom, there's warm towels in there and Mia will bring you some clothes in a minute, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you. Thanks for carrying me, I had fun outside" I smile and blush at him, I look down to break his intense stare. He grasps my chin between his fingers and pulls to make me look at him. He leans in closers just inches away from my lips.

"It was my pleasure" Just as I think he is about to kiss me he releases me and walks off to go for a shower. I am left hot and panting, ready for him. _I think I need a cold shower to cool me down…._

 _AN: Two stories in one day! I hope you enjoyed it. I will be uploading a lot more frequently because I have just handed in my last assignment for uni so I'm free to write until exams start. I have a lot of stories planed so get ready. Please review...- Georgia Fifty_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great feed back. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the second...

 **CPOV:**

It's been a week since I met the most incredible women. Anastasia Steele. After we both showered Mia took her to watch a dumb movie and I was banned from the room which was a ball ache. _Literally._ While I was waiting for them to finish I got my security to do a background check on her, there's nothing about her being in a relationship so that's good news. She works at SIP as an assistant to Jack Hyde; I've met him before and he's always seemed like such a prick and there's something off about him. This week I have been running checks on him, I'm not letting anyone bad near my Ana. _My Ana, what the fuck._

I'm sat at my office at home, I have been trying to get work done all day but my mind always wanders back to her and that night at my parents' house. She was so cute and innocent, I am drawn to her. I decide enough is enough and I email her.

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Anastasia Steel**

 **Date: 10th August 2017, 15:34**

 **Subject: Dinner**

Hello Anastasia,

I hope you are doing well since the last time I saw you. I am emailing to ask if you would like to come to my place for dinner tomorrow?

I haven't been able to get you off my mind since my parents' house and I would like to see you.

Email to let me know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Greys Enterprise Holding

* * *

 _There, its sent._ My heart is pounding waiting for her response, I really hope she says yes.

I've been sat here for an hour waiting for her response. Wow when did I become so needy, I've never acted this way before. She's changing me. _What am I even doing?_ I think to myself. I am Christian Grey I don't wait around for people. I am the master of my universe; I can do anything and get anything I want…... _but I want her._ I decide I need to get my mind of her so I message Taylor to let him know I want to go for a run. I go get changed and meet Taylor at the elevator and head down to the front of the building.

We are running through downtown Seattle, I am pelting the floor with me feet trying to burn off as much energy as possible. My lungs are burring and sweat is purring down my face. I have no idea where I am running but then I soon realise I subconsciously ran to SIP where Ana is. I am stood outside her building panting looking up high to the office windows. It's now four thirty so she is most likely gone home for the day. _Why hasn't she replied yet?_

I stand there for a few minutes hoping I will see her which is unlikely. I am just about to start running again when I hear a commotion coming from inside, I hear a girl scream and I sprint inside. _It could be Ana, Ana could be hurt. It could be anyone, I have to help them._ I turn around the corner and run into someone but I manage to catch them and steady us. I look down and its ANA! ANA WHATS WRONG! She screams but then looks up to my face and she breaks down, she has tears streaming down her face, her face is flushed, her hair is a mess. I scan down her body to see if she is hurt and I can see there is a large rip in her skirt. _Someone hurt her!_

"Christian… h-h-help .. me. P-ple-please." She asks me through a sob. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the exit, I kiss the top of her and whisper for her to calm down and let her know she is safe while she cry's hysterically into my chest. I don't know what happened to her but whoever did it is going to be finished. I step out into the city and Ana curls into me tighter to shield herself from the outside world and the people passing by. I am about to get a taxi when I see an SUV pull up in front of us and Sawyer steps out to open the door for us. Taylor must have called him when we found Ana. There's times like this I am grateful of the people around me to get shit done before I even think. I get into the SUV with Ana still buried in my chest and I sit her on my lap as we drive back to Escala. I rub her back comfortingly and whisper into her hair.

"Shhh Ana it's okay, you're okay now. I've got you. Nobody is going to hurt you I promise. Shhh baby please stop crying. I hate to see you upset" It's true my heart is breaking for her.

I feel so out of control and I hate seeing her this way. She lifts her head to look into my eyes. Her eyes are blood shot and the tears are slowing down as she has cried herself out. She looks exhausted, she leans her head forward to rest her forehead against mine. Her lips are so close to mine I just want to inch forward to kiss her but I don't think she would appreciate that in the state she is in. She lets out a sigh.

"Thank you Christian, you saved me" She leans forward and slightly brushes her lips against mine. It ends all to quickly when he pulls back and lays her head on my shoulder. After a few seconds, her breathing evens and I realise she has fallen asleep from all the crying. I just hold her as we soon pull into the underground garage at Escala. Taylor opens my door so I can carry Ana to the elevator. We arrive at the penthouse and I head straight to my bedroom so Ana can sleep some more. I push back the covers which is a struggle holding her but I manage then I lay her down and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead and turn around to let her sleep. Its dead silent so I manage to hear her speak just above a whisper.

"Please don't leave me"

My eyes bug out my head at her request. _She needs me._ _Wow…_

"Ill be two minutes baby"

I kiss her forehead again and practically run to the shower to get the sweat off me before I sleep next to her. I shower in less than 2 minutes and I am back in my bedroom in a pair of pyjama pants climbing in next to my beauty. I pull her back to my chest so we are spooning. She snuggles in deeper and rubs her ass against me in the process which is killing me but I repress it because it defiantly not the right moment. She reaches for my hand which is around her waist and pulls it up to her chest and holds it in between her hands and cuddles my arm. She kisses my knuckles and falls back to sleep. I quickly follow behind and have the best sleep I have ever had.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all liked the new chapter.. Please review- Georgia Fifty_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: New Chapterrrr!_

 **APOV:**

Its 2:30 in the afternoon and I almost finished with work. Today has been hectic to say the least. I got an email this morning from Roach asking me to see him this morning at 9 am. I went to see him and he apologised a lot for what happened yesterday, he told me that I would now be the action fiction editor, taking Hyde's place until they find a replacement. I was stunned to say the least; I mean I have only been working there for a few months and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that role. He didn't really give me an option. I am really excited and grateful, I have always wanted this role I just got it earlier than I expected.

All day I have been doing the work Hyde should have done, he barely did anything so I had to catch up on everything. It was too bad because I already knew the story's and I had done most of the work myself so I just had to cross a few t's and dot the i's then I was done. I have been in and out of meeting which were overwhelming but also very interesting, I'm beginning to love this role and the types of task I will do doing. It will be disappointing if they ever find a replacement. Roach did say that if I do a good job they will consider me to keep the role so I am trying my hardest to do it to the best of my abilities. Although in the back of my mind I can't help but think that Christian could be the reason I got this job, he did say that he knew Roach and he told me I wouldn't lose my job. I banish the thought till later when I see him. I am so excited to go out with him tonight on our first date. I wanted to ask him to come inside last night but I decided against it which I regretted when I was trying to sleep and I all I wanted was to be in his arms.

Mia texted me earlier and told me herself and her brother would be coming with us to dinner and clubbing. I did want to be alone with Christian but it will be fun with everyone else to keep us company if it turns out we don't work well with each other. I highly doubt it because I have a deep connection that I couldn't give up yet, I'll make this work. I text Kate and ask her to come with us because I haven't seen her since college either. The three of us used to hand out a lot so it will be fun being back together. I have been emailing Christian back and forth with playful banter which I love. I love him being playful. I email him to let him know that I am going into my last meeting then I'm going home.

I finish up my meeting and head back to my office. _My_ office, that sounds so weird but I like it. I grab my purse and see Christian emailed me.

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Anastasia Steel**

 **Date: 11th August 14:54**

 **Subject: Dinner**

Have a good meeting, email me when you're done.

Seeing as my idiot brother and sister will be joining us tonight I will come over at 7:30 so we can have some alone time before we join them. I'll bring the wine… you just bring your beautiful self.

Christian Grey

CEO, Greys Enterprise Holding

* * *

 _See what I mean he is so sweet!_ Butterflies fly in my stomach at the thought of seeing him sooner.

* * *

 **From: Anastasia Steel**

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **Date: 11** **th** **August 15:15**

 **Subject: Maybe….**

…. I won't be ready in time, I might be busy. What do I have to win if you come over earlier?

Anastasia Steel

Very Busy Action Fiction Editor, SIP

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Anastasia Steel**

 **Date: 11** **th** **August 15:19**

 **Subject: To busy…**

…to see me. Am I not worth the change of plans Miss Steel?

P.S What are these other plans maybe I could join.

Christian Grey

Wounded CEO, Greys Enterprise Holding.

* * *

 **From: Anastasia Steel**

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **Date: 11** **th** **August 15:22**

 **Subject: I'm Joking**

I am never too busy to see you! Ever.

My plans were to take a shower so I could be very indecent if you come over too early.

Anastasia Steel

Wet Action Fiction Editor, SIP

* * *

 _Oh my god._ I can't believe I am acting this way, a playful side of me has come out and I love it. I love being this way with him, he's bring a new side out of me.

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **To: Anastasia Steel**

 **Date: 11** **th** **August 15:30**

 **Subject: Choking**

My dear Ana,

I do believe you have just made me choke on my coffee and spit it out all over my desk. That is very naught words coming from you…. I love it.

Also, can I join these wet plans. I could be very useful.

Christian Grey

Useful CEO, Greys Enterprise Holding

* * *

Now it's my turn to chock. I wasn't drinking anything I just choked on my own breath. He wants so to shower with me. Holy shit, that's hot.

* * *

 **From: Anastasia Steel**

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **Date: 11** **th** **August 15:36**

 **Subject: Only in….**

….. your dreams, Sir.

Now stop distracting me I could have been on my way home fifteen minutes ago.

To answer to your first email, yes, I would love to see you earlier, I've missed you. I'll see you at half 7.

Anastasia Steel

Action Fiction Editor, SIP.

* * *

I turn my computer off and begin to pack my stuff up. I have tomorrow off because it's the weekend but I still have a lot of work to do. I take a stack of work I need to do and head down to my car.

"Good Night, Hannah. Go home, I hope you have a good weekend. Thank you for your help today" I pass Hannah on the way out, she's my assistant and I don't know what I would do without her today. She's been a big help.

I put everything in the back seat and climb into the driver's side. I turn the radio up and drive home and get ready for my date tonight. Its half 6 so I jump in the shower and wash and shave myself because I am wearing a dress tonight. I wrap a towel around my body and one on my head then go look for something to wear tonight. I decided on black satin wrap mini dress which is perfect for clubbing tonight but still acceptable for dinner. I pair it with my black lace up heels which I love. I sit down on the bed and start to dry my hair with the hair dryer. Once it is dry I grab my curling iron and create natural waves, then I move onto a natural makeup. I don't like the feeling of makeup on my skin so I always keep it natural and very minimal. I look at clock on my phone and see I have fifteen minutes before Christian gets here so I grab my clothes and get dress. I look at myself in the mirror and I feel really hot tonight, I hope Christian like it.

I am getting us some snacks before we leave then I hear the buzzer go off. I answer the phone and Christians sultry voice comes through the intercom. I buzz him up and wait for him. I'm really nervous, I've never been this nervous before. There's a knock on the door so I check myself one more time and answer the door. _Holy. Shit. He looks so hot! Fuck._ He is holding a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of wine but I look past to the man holding them. He is wearing a black polo that hug his body in all the right places, with denim jeans. I squeeze my thighs together at the sight of him. He is also look me up and down with a smirk and I blush and my nerves go away.

"Hey baby, you look absolutely beautiful. These are for you" He hands me the flowers and I stand back to let him in.

"You look very handsome"

Once I shut the door he has me pinned between his body and my back against the door as he attacks my lips. We mesh our lips together, biting, sucking, licking. He pulls away to let us breath.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait any longer to do that. You look so hot"

 **CPOV**

This is going be a very painful night for me. Ana looks absolutely sinful in that dress, she's stunning. I am going be by her side every second to keep fuckers from coming to her. I need to get my mind off her in that dress.

"How was work" I ask as we sit down for a glass of wine. Ana sits and cross her legs over one knee and stretches them out which makes them look even longer. _Oh baby..._

"It was good, tiring and very crazy but I loved it. I really like this new role and I think I finally understand what I need to do. I need to ask you something, are you the reason I got this job, you said you knew Roach so I couldn't help but think you're the reason" _Do I tell her now?_

"No baby you got that job because your brilliant at your job and Roach knew that you were capable of this. I do need to tell you something. I'm buying SIP" She stops mid sip.

"What?" she looks disappointed

"I was looking to branch out GEH and SIP seemed like the best bet. It is one of the most successful publishers in Seattle, I would have stumbled on it at some point, you just helped shine the light quicker, are you mad?"

"Emm…. No. No. I'm fine, congratulations" she shows me a fake smile and I know she is lying

"What is it Ana" she looks down so her hair shields half of her. _Don't hide from me_

"Emmmm.. that means you're my bosses boss... so… that means I can't... date you" _Well I defiantly wasn't expecting that. She wants to date me._ I break out into a huge grin. I'm so fucking ecstatic that she wants to be with me. She will be mine and I will be hers. I caress her face between both of my hands and lift her gaze to mine while I stoke her cheeks with my thumb.

"You want to date me?" She blushes and tries to lower her gaze but I don't let her.

"That's good... no excellent because I want the exact same thing. We will be allowed to date because I own the company and I don't care what anyone else think and neither should you. We aren't doing anything wrong, were both consenting adults and we want this." She smiles brightly.

"So, the question is Anastasia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" I barely let her finish her sentence before I pounce on her and lay her down on the couch while I kisses her lips. Your tongues intertwine, were quickly getting heated and I know where this is leading too. I'm about to ask her if she is okay with this when my phone rings, I groan and look who is it. It's a text from Taylor letting me know dinner is in 15 minutes.

"We can finish this later, our dinner reservations are in 15 minutes" I help her off the couch and help her straighten her hair. Her lips are swollen from the kiss and they look perfect. She checks herself and she grabs my hand and leads me downstairs after she locked the door. I open the door to the SUV as Taylor drives us to The Mile- High club.

 **APOV**

Dinner was incredible. It was nice to be with my new boyfriend and our family and friends. I can't get over that. I am the luckiest girl in the world, he is the most beautiful man inside and out, compassionate, funniest man I know. I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard. We all finish dinner then go upstairs to the club. You would never expect there to be a club at the top because we couldn't hear the music at dinner but the closer we got the louder it become. We walk through the door and Rita Ora's song 'Lonely Together' is playing. We are directed to the upstairs part where our private booth is. A waiter comes over and Christian orders a bottle of Champaign and some shots for us.

Our drinks our brought over and we down the shots, Mia drags me and Kate over to the dance floor. We push through the crown to a spot with more space. Just as we hit the dance floor Rihanna's song 'Wild Thoughts' comes on. I love this song! We all begin to dance to the song when I feel eyes on me, I look around and my eyes land upstairs to Grey eyes focused on mine. _Game time._ I dance slower and sexier as he watches down to me. Elliot leaves his side and heads down to us so he can dance with Kate, they have been hitting it off all night and I'm so happy for her. I raise my finger in a come-hither motion to him so he will come down and dance. I feel him before I see him. I turn around and he is fully focused on me as I dance, he reaches me and turns me around so my back is against his. The chorus starts..

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _Wild, wild, wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

 _Wild, wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

This couldn't be any truer. I defiantly get wild thoughts when I am around this man. I grind my ass to the beat of the song with his hands on my hips dancing behind me. He's a really good dancer. Not like I'm surprised, what can't he do. He dips his head so he can kiss, suck, bite, lick my neck. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as he continues his assault. I can feel him harden behind me and I gasp. He's defiantly large! I spin round because I can't resist him anymore. I spin round and attach my lips to his. We are making out like wild teenagers but I couldn't care less, it's like there not here.

"I need you Ana" he whispers against my lips and I know what he means.

"I need you too" He is about to say something when Mia grabs my hand and drags me to the bar for more shots. We are stood at the bar and I feel hands on my waist and breathing against my ear, I am about to turn around to Christian but its someone else who whispers in my ear.

"You look hot babe" _Shit that isn't Christians voice!_ I turn around and see a random man with his hands on me who is clearly drunk because is swaying. I push him away.

"Get off me!" I shout above the loud music

"Wow, babe it's only some fun. Come on I saw you doing it to that other guy"

"No" He is inching closer to me quickly I am about to push him harder when someone does it for me and he falls to the floor with a crash. _Christian!_ He has his hands around the man's collar.

"She said fucking no! Now back off you prick" he pushes him away and security come to take him out. I nod to Taylor and he tells Sawyer to find out his name and to make sure he is never let anywhere near us or this club every again.

He comes to me and his eyes are dark and he looks furious. _Oh shit_

"Christian I thought it was you, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't behin-" he cuts me off by crushing his lips to mine and sticking his tongue down my throat. He pulls back and my lips are swollen and I try to catch my breath.

"You. Are. Mine" He kisses me once more. He relaxes a little.

"I knew it wasn't you baby, it was that pricks fault. Come let's go home, I need you"

We say goodbye to everyone and head out to the SUV and go back to Christian's place…

* * *

 _A/N- New chapter! I hope you enjoyed, this ones a little longer than my other one. Please review..._

 _I also made a twitter its- georgia_fifty, please follow for updates and other random things fifty shades...- Georgia Fifty_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New chapter!

This story has some distressing parts. It begins when Christian is explaining what happened at his apartment. If you don't want to read please skip that part, you won't miss anything too important to the overall story. I'm sorry if anyone is upset by reading.

Shout out to Charmaine for helping me out with this story and giving me some ideas. I really appreciated it!

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

 **APOV**

We are the elevator going up to Christian's apartment, we are all hands and tongues while I'm pressed up against the wall. I can feel Christians rock hard erection against my belly as I slowly grind on him. The elevator digs letting us know we are here; we breakaway and Christian leads us inside, we are about to exit when a large man comes around the corner directing us back inside.

"Sir there's a situation. I have been ordered to make sure you stay here while security check the apartment" _Who is this man? What's going on?_ I'm scared.

"What's happened? Where's Taylor?" Christian asks, his whole persona has changed, he looks like he is ready for action. He really looks like a CEO.

"Taylor came up the service elevator a few minutes ago and he's now in the apartment. She got in again Sir, she snuck past the security and went up the service stairs. She made a show in front of Gail, she tried to kill herself." _Oh my gosh I hope this woman is okay. What is going on? Who are they talking about._

"How the fuck did this happen again Sawyer! I'm going to fire every last fucker who missed this" he is fuming I can feel it radiating off him and he is holding my hand with a death grip but instead I focus on what Sawyer is saying.

"I'm not sure Sir, I wasn't here tonight as you know it was my night off so Ryan was in charge who I still need to talk too. I got a text about 20 minutes ago telling me the situation. Also, Sir, she has a gun" I gasp and try to step back further into the elevator but I hit the back of the wall. Oh my god why does she have a gun. Was she going to try and kill someone! No! What if she tried to kill Christian. No, I want to leave, I want to get Christian away from this woman. I hear mumbling but I can't focus on it, it like it's in the distance. I'm panicking and I can't stop it. The next thing I realise is Christian has his lips on mine bringing me back the present. I kiss him back slowly and I calm down instantly. A few slower little kisses on my lips he pulls back a little bit so he can look in my eyes.

"It's okay Ana, you're not going to get hurt I will project you. I need you to calm you down before you passed out. You worried me right now" My breathing returns back to normal

"I'm more worried about you, she has a gun, what if she tried to shoot you." I take a breath to calm my beating heart before I lose control again. "I couldn't lose you after we have just found each other"

I stand up on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in the crook. I hold him tightly as he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me just as tight. He lets go of me and tell me to wait here. He goes into the apartment while I wait. My mind is running wild I really hope he is okay. I'm about to ask Sawyer if it's safe yet when I hear gun shot. My world drops. _Christian._ I run to the apartment as fast as I can and doge Sawyer who is chasing after me. I open the doors and gasp at the sight I see. _Blood._ There's blood on the floor where I am stood and I see little droplets on the floor. I look up to see a woman hysterically crying with her hand covering her mouth. Taylor is kneeling down to pick up a knife off the floor. I next see Christian with hands on this girl face which slowly breaks my heart slight. I scan over Christian who is okay and not hurt. I breath a sign of relief. My heart hurts as I look at the pair, he is so close to her, I can see the connection between them. He looks at me with a cold look which makes it even worse.

"Sawyer, get Miss Steel out of here now" he says through his teeth.

"Yes Sir" Sawyer comes to me

"Christian please" _Why does he want me to leave?_ This situation is so confusing.

"Sawyer now!"

Sawyer guides me out as a lone tear falls to my check. I turn around as I walk out and see Christian gazing at the women. It's like it's in slow motion. I walk out feeling numb I can't focus on anything, I'm on auto piolet. We make it down to the lobby then Sawyer leads me outside to the SUV and I climb in. I don't know where I am going but I don't care. I curl up on the back seat and stare into space. We had such a good night, I fell for him even more then this happened. Why did he act that way to her? How did he know her? Does he have feelings for her? He acted like he had a deeper connection with her. I need to speak to Christian. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Why else would he kick me out if he didn't want to see me? I keep thinking of unanswered questions when Sawyer alerts me that we have arrived. I look up and see we are at my apartment. I get out and head upstairs. I get inside still with a numb look on my face, I lock the door and go to my room. The second I flop on the bed the dam starts. I let my emotions runs free and I cry...

 **CPOV**

I burst through the apartment to see Leila talking to Gail while she has a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. I can see that Leila had cut herself and was trying to bleed to death, it was all over the floor. I approach them and she turns around with a gasp.

"Leila put the gun and the knife down" I approach her like she is a wild dear about to run any second.

"I can't" she shakes her head

"Leila yes you can, pass the gun over to me now" I use my dominant voice. She is taken back but after a few seconds of me staring her down she passes is over. As she is passing it over she knocks the trigger and a pistol is fired but thank fuck is only hit the vase away from us all.

I pass the gun over the Taylor who is still staring her down and has his hand on his gun in case she doesn't anything. She drops the knife and Taylor gets that too. We are stood in front of each other with her eyes looking down to the floor.

"Leila why are you doing this?" She is about to reply when the foyer door suddenly opens and Ana comes running in. She stops in her track's as she looks over the current situation. Fucking Sawyer! She needs to get out of here now before Leila hurts her. I'm not having Ana anywhere near her. She looks to me but I keep my cold stare so I don't show my emotions to Leila. She doesn't deserve to see me that way, only Ana does. Ana needs to leave now. I ask Sawyer to take her away and the look Ana gives me breaks my heart. I'm trying hard to stay as passive as ever so nobody can ready my real emotions.

After Ana leaves I call Flynn for Leila so she can get help. They take her to the hospital to treat her cuts then they will take her to a psychiatric facility outside of Seattle. I speak to Gail about what happened and I'm surprised Gail hasn't quit yet, it sounded traumatic for her. I still can't believe she got in after last time. She broke in a few weeks ago and came into my room while I was sleeping. I don't have time to talk to my team because I need to go see my girl. I rapidly change shirts to get the blood off me then head downstairs.

I hop in my R8 and drive to Ana's apartment. I got upstairs and knock on her door. She doesn't answer for a while so I bang again more forcefully. I start to worry when she doesn't answer. I am about to call her when I hear the faint sound of movement. She answers the door and all I want to do is gather in my harms and project her from the world. She looks so sweet, cute, beautiful and innocent. I begin to notice that he eyes are all read and they are puffy. She's been crying. _Oh baby no._

"W-what are you doing here" she asks shyly not letting me in.

"I came to see you. I'm sorry I asked you to leave earlier. Can I come in and explain?" She hesitates.

"You don't have to explain anything Christian, it's clear you two had a connection. You should go back to her" _Fuck that! That's a load of shit!_

"Ana, I swear to you there is no connection between me and Leila. She's nobody to me. I don't care about her the same way I care about you. Please let me in so I can explain" She thinks "Please"

She steps back to let me inside and I breath a sign of relief. We sit down on the couch; Ana is sat in my lap with her legs stretched out and her back against the arm of the sofa.

"Ana there is a lot you don't know about me. I have a fucked up past and I have no heart or soul. I'm not ready to tell you yet, I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to _ever_ leave but I know if I tell you my past you may think of me different. I need to savour you more before I can tell you" I pull her tighter against me and burry my nose into her hair to taking in her scent. "Just remember Ana that I would never _ever_ hurt you, do you understand. You have impacted my life so much in a short amount of time and you are so special to me. I would never hurt you. I want to project you and keep you safe. I care about you so much Ana" We look into each other's eyes. All I can see is how much she cares for me too. We are speaking without words but I can tell exactly how she feels and I am doing the same for her. She leans forwards and grabs my face between her tiny hands and kisses my lips softly, conveying her emotions. I kiss her back with the same intensity. It's perfect. Her lips are always so soft I want to kiss them forever. I pull away to look at her and see she looks exhausted. I am too.

I stand up with her in my arms and walk us to her bedroom after she directs me. I lay her gently down on the bed. I begin to strip her of her clothing. Once she is down to just her underwear I take my shirt off and put it on her. _Stunning._ She reaches under the shirt and unclasps her bra and takes it off. She pulls it out of the sleeve and throws it on the floor. I look away so I can calm myself before I get even harder. _Fuck that was hot though._ I unbutton my jeans and slide them down so I'm just in my boxers. Ana is looking me up and down and I just smirk at her. _All in good time baby don't you worry._ She crawls up the bed and pulls the covers back and lays down and pats the empty side. I climb in next to her. I open my arms to her and she scurries over the bed into my arms and lays her cheek on my chest. She snuggles down and gets comfy as I draw the duvet up to our chins. I relax into the bed and hold her against me as I sign in content.

"Good night Christian"

"Good night Ana"

 **APOV**

I wake up to a light touch down my cheek. I moan and sign in content as I burry myself further into my pillow. I hear a chuckle and I smile. I open one of my eyes to see Christian laying on his side with his head propped by his arm looking down at me. His eyes still look tired and puffy from sleep and his hair is all over the place, he looks so good. He looks down to me with a smile and I can't help but smile back. He has the other arms slung over my waist resting on my ass.

"Mr Grey it is too early for you to be cute. Weekends are for sleeping in" I groan as I sink further.

"I have plans for us baby. Come on we need to get going before me miss it." I turn over to check the time.

"Christian you can't be serious it 5:45 in the morning. What can we possibly be doing" I put my head under the duvet. I struggle a lot to get out of bed especially on a weekend. The bed rises as he gets off and the next second the covers are being ripped off of me and are now on the floor. I open my eyes to see Christian standing at the foot of the bed with a hand full of the duvet as I lay in a sea of white sheets in the morning cold.

"Christian!"

"Come on, your wasting time. You can sleep in the car" He grabs one of my ankles and pulls me down the bed to him and I squeal. He grabs my hips and picks me up from the bed and places me on the floor.

"Come on sleepy head" He turns me around and pushes my but in the direction of my closet. I chuckle but begin to get ready. He told me to dress casually so I am wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt. I pair it with my white converse and my green bomber jacket. Christian tells me we can have breakfast at our surprise so I grab my bag and we head out to his R8. He opens my door and I get in. We set off and he lets me know it's an hour drive.

A soft piano balled is playing in the background and I try hard to stay awake so I can talk to Christian and keep him alert but sleep takes over me.

.

I open my eyes to see we are driving through the woods, it's still a little dark but it looks beautiful but also very creepy like where driving to a remote place and a killer is going to jump out.

"Good morning for the second time"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" I grab his hand that was resting on the curve of my thigh and intertwine them.

"It's okay you're going to need a lot of energy for the day have planned" He winks at me and I blush. We continue to drive through the woods until he pulls over at a parking spot. He opens the trunk and gets a picnic bag out. He opens my door and we walk hand in hand on a dirty path through the woods. We have been walking for a few minutes and I am about to ask where we are going but we push through the bushes and the view takes my breath away.

We arrive at a high viewing point looking over Seattle and part of Oregon. It's absolutely beautiful with the sun slowly coming up. There is a mix of orange red and pink in the sky. Seattle is slowly starting to wake up but it feels like we are the only two people in the world with the nature and peace and quiet. It's perfect.

"So, was it worth getting out of bed?" he laughs at me as he places his chin on top of my head as he stands behind me with his arms wrapped around the top of my shoulders and chest.

"It's absolutely perfect. Thank you for bringing me here" I sign and lean back into him.

"You're perfect and your welcome" he kisses my head

"Let's take a picture, I want to see this view and remember this moment forever"

We turn around so our backs are facing the view, I grab my phone and I take a picture of the two of us and the incredible view behind us.

 _*Click*_

I love it!

We sit down on the bench and Christian gets the food out of the picnic bag.

"How the hell did you get food for us. You never left" I ask confused

"Taylor. He came this morning and put it in the car for me with the spare key. I was up last night planning today while you were sleeping"

It's crazy the power he has. I am definitely not complaining these pancakes are incredible. We eat breakfast and watch the sunrise. It's perfect. I enjoy being with him so much, we flow so easily, I don't feel like I need to put effort into a conversation it just flows naturally; it's like a second nature. I feel I can fully be myself around him which is the most incredible feeling. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't in my life. That reminds me I still need to find out what happened yesterday.

"Christian, are you going to tell me what happened last night?" He stops mid chew and looks to me. He sighs and finishes his food.

"Yes, I will tell you. It's such a messy situation and it's going to be confusing for you because I don't want to tell my whole backstory yet but just stay with me okay." I grab his hand to calm him… and myself.

"Okay so her name is Leila, we have a past… agreement. Arrangement. I don't really know what to call it but at the time it definitely wasn't a relationship-"

"Did you have sex with her" I cut him off

He looks ashamed "Yes but it wasn't out of love or liking each other. I know this is confusing and I'm not sharing but I promise Ana that I will tell you everything but not right now. I don't want to ruin our day. Please" He looks like he is about to beg me, I hate to see that look on his face. I nod my head and smile for him to continue.

"Thank you. So, somehow, she got in the apartment last night and made a show in front of Gail who is my house keeper. My security thinks she was disguised and come up through the service elevator. So, she saw Gail and asked for me but Gail obviously told her I wasn't there. Gail said she seemed depressed and not herself. She was broken and hurt… She had a knife and she cut herself, that's why there was blood on the floor. Thankfully Gail managed to stop her before she hurt herself too badly. Gail was talking to her and trying to calm her down when Taylor arrived at the apartment, he drew his gun out in case she tried anything. Then she pulled a gun out herself. That's when I went in. She has something deeply wrong Ana, she needs mental help. I felt horrible for her, it's my fault she is in that state. I had to comfort her and get her help. I got the knife and the gun away from her and as she passed it she knocked the trigger and it smashed the vase. That's why you heard the gun shot. When you came in... fuck Ana my heart stopped. I was so annoyed. At you, at Sawyer, Leila…. Myself mainly. I need to get you away from the whole situation. I didn't want her to hurt you. That's why I sent you away and I looked so cold is because I didn't want her to see my emotions, she didn't deserve to see how I truly felt. Only you deserve to know the real me and what I feel. When you turned away and looked upset my heart broke, I hated the thought of you over thinking what went on. I'm so sorry Ana that you thought there was something going on between me and Leila. Its only ever been you Ana, I've only ever wanted to have more with you. I.. I.. I really care about you Ana, I don't know what I would have done if she had hurt you" he must have run his hands through his hair fifty times while telling me that story.

I stand up and walk around the bench to where he is sitting and move his arms so I can sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms going around my waist. I kiss him soundly on the lips showing how much he means to me and I feel the same as him.

"I feel the same way about you Christian, we have become so close in such a short amount of time. You're a part of my life and I couldn't picture you not being there."

We both smile brightly at each other's words and our lips brush lightly against each other but quickly deepens. He pushes his tongue against my lips seeking entrance which I gladly allow. I slip mine in his mouth and he tastes of our breakfast which taste even better on him. I pull back to say one more thing which he needs to here.

"Because you mean so much to me I won't allow you to blame yourself for the state Leila was in-" He starts to shake his head but I place my hands on the side of his face "No Christian I am telling you the truth. You can't blame yourself for what goes on inside someone else's head. You're the most incredible man and you care about the state she is and that she is okay so I couldn't be your fault. I don't know what happened between you two but when you do tell me I will be here for you"

"Promise me you won't run"

"I promise"

After another round of passionate kissing Christian packs everything up and leads us to the car for the rest of our day together.

 **CPOV**

After telling Ana the story and hearing that she will stand by me; it relieves me a lot. I'm nervous to tell Ana about my BDSM lifestyle I was in before. I'm worried about her reaction and if her view of me will change. I haven't been a part of the lifestyle for 4 months and they have definitely been hard. My family know everything about me, everything that happened with Elena, the 'relationships' I had, they don't know explicit details but they know why I was so uptight and so cold all these years. Ever since I have told them my life has changed for the better, I have become a lot more pleasant to be around, I am no longer uptight and angry. I have the best relationship I have ever had with my family, I no longer dread going to family dinners because of the huge secret hanging over my shoulders. They have touched me sometimes but I know where they are going to touch me and they have my permission, it's still hard but its slowly getting easier. With Ana, I want her to touch me, I crave her touch. The first time our hands touched the night we met, my whole body lit up and I finally came alive for the first time. We I gave her a piggy back and she was on my back with her arms dangling down my chest, it didn't burn I barely noticed her hands were in the no-go area. I was really shocked but I couldn't wait for her to keep touching me. I know I will tell her soon I just want to get through today and enjoy this with her before she could possibly leave me.

We are driving down the high way going to Escala. Its only 10am so there isn't much to do right now and our other plans will start later. I have my hands resting on Ana's thigh and she has her hand on mine, which is distracting but I don't want it leave. I can tell she is slightly nervous after what happened last night so I try to comfort her.

"Ana are you okay? Are you nervous from what happened last night?"

"I'm not really nervous but just apprehensive but I know I am safe with you. I'm just being paranoid" She chuckles. _She trusts me!_

"That's right sweetheart, your always safe with me"

She turns to me in her seat and I quickly look in her direction and we smile. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek then goes back to looking out the window as the world goes by. While all I can think about is the tingles left on my cheek.

I pull into the underground garage, I climb out and grab the picnic bag. We walk hand in hand to the elevator. The second the door shut the sparks that always are there intensify.

"What is it about elevators" I ask her rhetorically.

She chuckles but I can see her chest raising a falling a lot faster than normal so I know she is feeling the same as me.

I lead her through the apartment as she stands slightly behind me scared of what she might see when she walks in. When we enter she relaxes as she takes in the safe environment.

"Your apartment is beautiful and that view is incredible"

"I know" I say as I look at her instead of the view outside, I have the best view beside me.

"Oh, hello Mr Grey. I didn't expect to see you just yet Sir." Gail says

"Hello Mrs Jones. We had some time to kill before our other plans. Gail this is Anastasia Steel, my girlfriend. You will be seeing a lot of her from now on. Ana this is Mrs Jones my house keeper" I introduce them

"It's nice to properly meet you Mrs Jones. I hope you are okay after yesterday" Ana says as she hugs Gail

"Please call me Gail, its lovely to meet you Miss Steel. I am fine, thank you"

"Its Ana" Ana smiles to her

"Yes, I really am sorry about yesterday Gail. Please take the day off, you deserve that and a lot more after yesterday" I say apologetically to Gail

"Oh... em.. thank you, Mr Grey. You don't owe me anything Sir. I'll just finish cleaning then I will head home." She walks away backup stairs before I turn to Ana.

"So, would you like a tour" I offer her my hand

"Lead the way"

.

.

It's now 3 o'clock and we are back in the car to our next surprise. After I gave Ana a tour we just relaxed all day and I answered a few emails as Ana watched TV. I pull up in a parking space at the Safeco Field stadium where we are watching the Mariners game against the Dodgers. I remember Ana telling me she likes to watch baseball with her dad so I thought we could go watch a game.

"We're going to a baseball game" she asks as she practically bounces in her seat with excitement. I reach into the back of the car and grab two baseball hats, one of me one for her. I put it on her and wink as I put mine on and climb out of the car. We are now in the stadium being shown to my private box that I use for when me my dad and brother came to the games. The box is big with a living space with couches facing a TV which shows the game. There is a bar and a mini fridge, there is also food and drinks that will be brought to us. We exit the glass doors to the chairs outside where everyone else and we have a really good view. Ana is practically bouncing off the walls she looks so happy and excited, I'm so happy I could bring her this enjoyment.

"Christian this is insane, I can't believe you did this! Thank you" She has her hands in my hair as she kisses me on my lips and around my face.

"Your welcome, maybe next time we could bring your dad to the game"

"Yeah he would love that"

We go outside and get ready to watch the game.

 **APOV**

We are walking back to the car hand in hand slowly enjoying each other's presence. I don't think I could move any quicker after the amount of food I have eaten. We had burgers and pizza with cans of soda. I ate so much but I defiantly don't regret it, it tasted so good!

"Today has been brilliant Christian, thank you"

"It's not ever yet baby"

We waited a while longer for everyone else to leave the stadium so it was safe; so barely anyone is around. It's nice and peaceful after the hustle from the game. I can't describe the way I feel when I am with him, it's like I've become alive and my life has truly just started. I think I love him but I don't want to say it to him just yet in case he isn't in the same place and he gets scared away. That would destroy me.

We finally make it to the car in the deserted parking lot; I am about to reach for the door handle when I am being turned around and pressed into the car. Christian has his body pressed against mine as he attacks my mouth. I am moaning into his mouth as our tongues battle in sweet torture. I lift on of my legs to rest on his hip and he takes the opportunity to grinned into my throbbing core through our jeans. _Fuck that feels so good. Holy shit._ I am moaning deep in my throat as Christian grinds harder. Suddenly I jump out of my skin when the car alarm goes off. We both jump; we defiantly weren't expecting that. Apparently, we were pressing way to hard. We look at each other then burst out laughing. I am glad nobody was in the parking lot because we almost lost it. He leans his forehead against mine as we catch our breath.

"Fuck Ana, what are you doing to me"

"The same thing that you are doing to me"

"Come on before I fuck you against the car door" I gasp

He reaches around me and opens the car door to stop the noise and I climb in.

.

.

.

We are driving and it looks like we are heading to Bellevue, more specifically Christians parents' house.

"Are we going to your parents" I ask confused

"Kind of but kind of not" He chuckles

"Please can you tell me, you've kept everything a secret all day and I'm very confused"

"Have you not liked the surprises" He asks nervously, almost sadly.

"Christian I've loved them! Gosh I didn't mean it like that, please don't regret what you have done today. I have had the most incredible day, please I just wanted to know this one time but if you want it to be a secret that's okay" I kiss his knuckle as we drive past his parents' house which is even more confusing.

We reach a steal gate and he reaches out of the window and presses in the code and they open. We are driving down a dirt road and if I didn't know Christian better I would think he is going to kill me. Its pitch black. He stops and we get out of the car. Like this morning we walk through the woods till we reach where we first kissed.

 _The Sound_

"One of the last thing I want to do to end our perfect day was to come back to where I first fell for you. The moment you walked into my parents' house my whole body stood to attention and was drawn to you. The second we touched hands my whole body ignited. In that moment, I knew you were different and you were going to change my life forever. We've only known each other a few weeks but I know it Ana, I know I need you, I want you to be by myside. I am falling for you Ana and I never want to stop."

 _I'm a mess, I'm an actual mess._ I have tears flowing from my eyes quicker than they ever have. My heart is bursting. That is one of the sweetest things he has ever said to me. I love him. I am 100% in love with this man. There is no doubt about it. I know it's early but I can't wait any longer not to tell him. Its itching to get out and be set free to the world. We've only known each other a week and a half but time doesn't matter, all that matters is how I feel for him and I know these feelings will last a lifetime and more.

"I love you Christian. I'm so in love with you. I knew you were going to be special to me that night. I know we have only known each other for a short amount of time but it doesn't matter to me. I know these feeling are real. I don't expect you to say the same to me right now but I just need to get it out-" I am cut by Christian crashing his mouth to mine. He has his hands on both sides of my face trapping me to his lips. I melt into his touch and his mouth. This is one of the most passionate kisses we have ever had. Anything could be going on around us and I would never know, I'm only in this moment with him.

We come back up both gasping for air with our lips swollen. He rests his forehead on mine with our mouths just inches apart breathing in each other.

"I love you Anastasia"

* * *

A/N: Soooo what did you think? This is one of the longest chapters I ever written so I hope you liked it. I wanted to include more but thought I would save it for the next update. Please review...- Georgia Fifty

Twitter- georgia_fifty


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New Chapter!

* * *

 **CPOV**

I can't believe she loves me. She Loves Me. I can't stop myself from smiling. I am so happy in this moment in time. I knew I loved her but I didn't want to tell her yet because she doesn't know about my past so I wanted to keep as detached as possible in case she leaves. But once I started talking to her and standing where we first kissed the words flowed out like smooth butter.

"So what are we doing here"

"This" I take her by surprise and she screams when I lean down and lift her on my shoulder and walk towards the water.

"Christian! Put me down now" She shouts while she is giggling. I walk in till I'm waist deep.

"Okay" I get her off my shoulder and throw her in front of me playfully. I know she won't hurt herself because I didn't throw her hard and she is deep enough. She comes back up above the water gasping for air. I am laughing hysterically and she joins with me.

"You're so dead" She lunges for me and I lose my balance and fall with her on top of me into the water.

We both come back up and starts to splash each other, laughing having fun.

"Okay. Okay. Stop! Ana stop you win" I swim closer to her and snake my arm around her waist and pull her tightly against me. Her legs go around my waist and her ankles lock in place with her arms around my neck. I walk in a little deeper so we are fully in the water. The water is slightly warm so we can stay in for a few more minutes. She leans down and presses her plump lips to mine. We are making out very slowly, savoring and memorising each other mouths. We stroke our tongues together tracing every part of our mouths. I like kisses like these, there's no chance or hunger. We are just taking it slow and soft, exploring each other and showing our feelings without talking. Don't get me wrong I love when our kisses are hot and passionate, ready to devour each other. She pulls back and her lips are swollen, I trace them with my thumb.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too Ana"

After a few more minutes relaxing in the water, we decide to get out and go home. We squeeze the water out of our clothes onto the sand and walk back to the car where I have towels to dry ourselves. We lay the towels on the seats and I drive home with our hands locked together.

"Thank you for today, Christian. Its been the best day ever. I've loved every second."

I lift our hands to kiss the back of hers and linger my lips there for a second

"Your welcome baby, but we've got one more surprise"

"You don't have to Christian, you've already done so much for me today"

"I know I don't, I want to do this"

We pull up into the underground and I open the door for her and lead us to the elevator. The higher we go the more nervous I get. I really hope that she likes it. I want to have sex with her but I don't want her to think that me doing this is forcing her, this is just a sweet gesture I wanted to do for her. Hearts and flowers. I want to take it at her pace.

*Ding*

"Close your eyes baby" She closes her eyes and I cover them with my hand. I wrap an arm around her waist and guide her to the great room. Wow, Gail did a really good job!

"Open" I whisper in her ear after I move my hand. She opens them and she gasps.

 **APOV**

God, I could cry. I am crying. I open my eyes to see the great room bathed in a soft dim glow from candles that are scattered all around the room, creating a romantic feel. In the center of the room, there is a table with two chair which is where I think we are having dinner. There is a quiet classical piece of music piece playing in the background. Its dark outside and the city lights of Seattle makes everything look even more magical. There are roses and other flowers scattered all around the room. This is the sweetest, most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me. It's so special to me. I can't believe he did this. I have the most incredible boyfriend ever. I didn't realise how quick my tears were coming out until Christian swipes his thumb under my eyes to dry them up. He brushes his thumb down my face until he is under my chin where he lifts it so we can look into each other's eyes.

"Is this a good surprise?"

"This a brilliant surprise. I can't believe you did this! How did you do this?"

"Gail. I planned everything but once we left earlier she set everything up and has cooked us dinner" he points to covered plates.

"Today has been incredible. I feel like we are a million times closer and we know so much more about each other which I love."

"Well, I love you" My heart flutters every time he says that.

I stand on my tip toes to reach his lips. We mold them into a passionate and electric kiss that travel straight through me to the tips of my toes. I run my hands through his hair and I pull making him growl and he kisses me harder with more passion. He has one hand cupping the back of my neck with the other sat on my ass pushing me to him and he slightly grabs it which turns me on more. I want him. I want him now. I know he wants me too I can feel his rock-hard erection against my belly.

"Christian… I need you." I mumble against his lips

He pulls back and looks into my eyes trying to read them. He is eyes scan my whole face.

"Ana are you sure"

"I've never been so sure. I want you to be my first-" SHIT. I forgot I haven't told him I'm a virgin yet. I was going to tell him but it just never came up in a conversation, I guess it's good now that it's out but it's still awkward.

"You've never had sex before?" He looks stunned like I have just shown him something crazy or unbelievable.

"No. I've never wanted anyone and no one's ever wanted me" He scoffs

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe. Ana men must have been throwing themselves at you. Your just too shy to see" He runs his hands through his hair. "Are you sure about this. Are you sure you want your first time to be with me? Your first should be with someone special and some who deserves it and I don't." He looks ashamed. No Christian No. My heart breaks for him. How can he not see how loved and special he is? He's so special to me and everyone around him. What happened to him.

I grab his face into my small palms and lift to make him look at me.

"Christian, you are the most special person. How can you not see how brilliant you are? You are so kind, compassionate, caring, loveable, generous. You have such a beautiful heart. You deserve the world, Christian. Please, I want you to be my first" I give him little kisses all over his face until I reach his lips and I feel that he is smiling.

He reaches down and lifts me from the back of my thighs and wraps my legs around his waist. I suck and bite on his neck and he walks us the bedroom. He slams the door shut with his foot and turns us around so I am pushed up against the door. I nibble on his lips as I lift the hem of my shirt and break away for a second to get it off then we magnetise back together. He lifts me back down to the floor so we can get our clothes off.

Once we get our clothes off he kisses his way down my body, paying special attention to my nipples. Thank god the door is there or I would definitely be on the floor. His mouth feels amazing against my blazing skin aching for his touch. He makes my nipples stand to attention, with one last bite he continues traveling down my body.

"I need to taste you" He kisses my pubic hair before his moth travels lower. He kisses me over my folds and I arch forward at my sensitivity. I crave more. As if he read my mind he lifts one of my legs and drapes it over his shoulder so he has better access. He licks through my folds till he reaches my bundle of nerves at my clit. I am moaning loudly and panting harder than I ever have before as he sucks and bites my clit. I have my hands in his hair pulling him closer as I feel myself building. He lifts my other legs so I am sat on his shoulders at the front. I grab his head and the door handle for support. He is sucking me harder and harder as I moan out his name. He bites down and I come hard. I am moaning so loud but I couldn't care less, that was incredible. He sucks up all my juices then sets me down and stands up. He licks his lips and smirks at me as I am still leaning against the door with my head back trying to catch my breath.

"How was that"

"Mind blowing" I lung at him and wrap my arms around his neck as I hungrily attack his lips and he quickly reciprocates.

We walk back towards the bed where we fall down and I land on his chest, barely faltering with our kissing. We roll over, he kisses down my cheek, neck, and collarbone before he gets off the bed and gets to the nightstand to get a condom out of the draw. He rips it open with his teeth and slides it over his HUGE length. I never noticed before but he is massive. How the hell is he going to fit in me. Oh my god I'm going to snap.

"Don't worry it will fit" He smirks. I swear he can read my mind. He settles back in between my legs and lines himself up with my opening.

"Are you still sure about this. We can stop if you want to" He says sincerely.

"Yes, I want this… please, I need you" I put my hands on his ass trying to guide me inside me.

He leans down to lean his forehead against mine. Then he slides in. FUCK! Oh my god, it burns, it's tight, it hurts. Oh my god I feel like I am full and I can't breathe. I don't want him to pull out though.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, can you go slow though so I can get used to it"

He slowly slides in and out of me and the more he does it the burning goes away and pleasure sets in. I begin to moan and pant again. I push him deeper into me.

"Harder Christian... urghh that feels so good"

He is pounding into me and I can feel myself getting tighter and I can tell Christian is close too. I bite down on his shoulder and he growls and rolls his hips harder and reaches down to rub my clit.

"Come for me Ana I need you to come for me! Come for me!"

I come undone at his words and I come even greater than before. He cums right behind me pumping in and out of me as we come down for our highs. He pulls out of me and we both whimper. He takes the condom off and ties it and throws it on the floor. He shifts me so we can lie down with our heads on the pillows. We are both lying on our sides with my forehead resting against his chest. My arms draped around his waist and his arms wrapped around my shoulder bringing me closer with our legs intertwined. Bliss

"How was that?" He says as he plays with the ends of my hair.

"Perfect. Better than I imagined" I kiss his chest and he gasps.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I look up to him

He rolls us so I am lying on his chest "Oh Ana what are you doing to me? I fucking love you so much, Ana. I'm going to tell you everything I promise. Not right now because we need to eat but I promise I will tell you everything. I want to tell you"

We get up out of bed and I put on one of Christian t-shirts and go back into the great room to eat dinner then we go back to bed where I pass out.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhh turn it off… please" I whimper and groan into my pillow as I am startled away by the 6:30 Monday alarm. I have my head deep into the pillow and the covers up my ears to fight off the Monday blues. I really hate waking up really early in the morning. I'm fine when I eventually get out; I just never want to leave. It's become especially difficult because I definitely don't want to leave Christian's warm body. He reaches over me and hits the alarm and we are bathed in silence once again. I will myself in my head that I will not fall back to sleep and that I'm just going lay down for an extra five minutes then I'll get up.

"Good morning beautiful," He says as he pulls me closer to his chest and snuggles into me.

"Good morning handsome" He places little kisses all over my shoulders and any skin that he can find

"How do feel this morning"

"I'm good, very good. A little sore but nothing too bad" he stops a second then continues.

"I'm sorry" I can hear the sadness in his voice

"Don't be, I loved it."

"Come shower with me"

We get out of bed and shower together. We fool around a little bit then we get out and get ready for the day.

We are now in the SUV on our way to SIP.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight at my place?" He asks me

"I can't, your sister asked to meet up so we are going out for dinner. I haven't seen her properly and its not been just the two of us in a long time" I really miss her, she's one of my best friends and I have been neglecting her.

"It's okay, you don't have to justify yourself. How about tomorrow night?"

"I would love to come over tomorrow" I kiss his cheek.

We say goodbye and I head inside

.

.

.

I've finished work and I have been home and got ready to meet Mia. I walk into the small restaurant where I am meeting her. I spot her and walk over to the table. She sees me and squeals and breaks out into a smile. I smile back brightly as she gets up and we hug each other like we haven't seen one another for a year.

"Banana, I missed you! I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever"

"I know, I've missed you too Mimi!"

We sit down and I order grilled chicken with a glass of white wine which Mia also orders. We start to catch each other up with what's been going on in our lives. She tells me that she has been promoted to a baker and not just an intern anymore which I couldn't be prouder of her for accomplishing. I sadly tell her about Jack and how her brother saved me because I didn't have time the other night.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry. You should have told me sooner, I could have helped you" she says sadly.

"Mimi it's okay, I'm fine your brother has helped me a lot and he made me feel safe and he made sure I was okay"

"Good, I'm glad you had him. Sooo how are thing with you and my brother"

I blush and I smile; I can't stop it cracking open on my face. Whenever someone mentions him I can't help but smile, I try to stop but my cheeks won't let me and they hurt if I try.

"Oh my god you're so in love," she says jokingly. I look up and smile shyly at her. "Oh my god you are in love!?"

"Yes, we are. Mi I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life. He's... he's incredible. I love him so much, I want to be with him all the time. Hell, we've only been apart a day and I already miss him tremendously! He has made my life so much better, I don't know what I would do without him"

A tear slowly slides down her perfect face.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say. I am so happy for the both of you. You're definitely going to be my new sister" we both giggle.

After another 2 hours of catching up and a lot of wine, we decide to go home. We both came here in a taxi so we go outside and I get my phone out to get an uber for the both of us. The second I step outside the alcohol hits me quickly and I feel very drunk. I am about to book the car when I hear the smooth silky voice of my boyfriend.

"Hey, baby" I look up and see him stood in front of his black SUV. My vision is slightly blurry but he still looks as handsome as ever.

"What are youuuu doing here big bro" Mia slurs

"I came to take you both home, get in the car" he opens the door and Mia giggles at nothing as she climbs in.

I stumble over to him and wrap one of my arm around his neck.

"Were you following me?" I say very sarcastically from the wine

"No, I just wanted to make sure you got home okay. And I missed you" My subconscious gasps, he really missed me

"I missed you too," I say as I kiss him with a lot of passion. He kisses me back just as hard. He reluctantly pulls back.

"Ana, we can't your drunk. Get in the car"

"Wow okay bossy"

We drop Mia off at her place and Christian escorts her in after we say our goodbyes. He gets back in the car and unclasps my seat belts and pulls me into his lap.

"Just you and me, baby"

"Me and you" I latch my lips onto his and we break out in a full-on make-out session in the back of the car. I move so I am straddling him, I softly grinding into him and I can feel him growing even harder. He grabs my hips to stop my movement.

"Anastasia, we can't have sex in the back of the car while you're tipsy and other people are in the car. I don't want anyone else to hear or see your pleasure, only me" he whispers into my ear which makes me even hotter and oozing with need.

Sadly, Taylor pulls up in the underground garage and we get out and head to the elevator. We walk through the penthouse and Christian tells me to sit in the living room while he gets me a glass of water. He comes back and passes me the drink. I drink it all down in one go, I didn't realise how thirsty I was. He sits next to me and pulls my feet into his lap; he takes my shoes off and begins to massage them which feels incredible. I moan in appreciation which earns a chuckle from Christian.

"I can't believe we can't survive a whole day without each other. I missed you the second we left each other" I say

"We are inseparable. I missed you too, I couldn't keep my mind off you and when I found out from Sawyer that you were at the restaurant and had been drinking I knew you wouldn't be able to drive home so I thought I would come pick you up" Wait, hold up…

"Hang on. You had Sawyer following me!" he looks down to my feet ashamed like a little boy about to be scolded.

"How long has he been following me!"

"Since the Leila incident"

"Why didn't you tell me Christian!" I'm so annoyed that he didn't tell me. I thought I could trust him.

"Because I want you to be safe Ana. After Leila, I knew that you would be a target and I could never let anything happen to you. Sawyer has been sat outside SIP every day. He watches the security tapes too-"

"Christian! Why didn't you tell me? I can take care of myself. I don't need a bodyguard"

"Clearly you can't, look at the state you got in tonight" Wow… I sit there taken back by what he just said.

"Wow thanks-"

"Ana, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to be safe"

"Well, clearly I am not safe here because you lied to me. You should have told me! I don't like things being kept from me. I'm going to get ready for bed, don't follow me" I get up and head to the bedroom without looking back to him which I itch to do. I am upset that he didn't tell me such a huge thing. If he would have explained it to me and let me know his plans then I would have been okay but the fact that Sawyer has been spying on, it puts me on edge. His intentions came from a nice place but the way he did it wasn't the best. I may be overreacting to the whole statement and me being reckless tonight but I'm drunk so I'm allowed to be irrational right now.

I have showered and I am about to get into bed. I haven't heard a peep from Christian which I feel sad about. I want to sleep next to him and for him to hold me. I decided I should go find him and discuss this like adults instead of children. I put on one of his t-shirts and walk to the great room. As I get closer I can hear a woman's voice.

"Oh, where's little Anastasia? I knew you would get bored of her quickly. She wasn't for you Christian, she didn't know what you needed or deserved." _What a bitch! Who is she!_

"I'm right here," I say as I walk around the corner and I walk over to where Christian is stood and wrap my arm around his bicep; I reach up and kiss his cheek. I look across from us to see an older woman, looks to be in her fifties, she has had way too much Botox and she looks a lot older than she probably is. She has her tits up to her chin and they look repulsive, she is wearing all black with black heels. She looks awful. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Christian smirking at me proudly.

"See, I told you, Elena. I am spending the night with my incredible girlfriend. You need to leave and never come back. I want you to leave us both alone, I don't need you anymore, I never did. I just thought I did. You no longer have access to my home or GEH. Don't ever contact me again. You no longer have the salons so there is no reason to see me. If you come near us or my family I will take further actions, don't test me Elena"

"Christian you can't do this! I have nothing left, your mother won't talk to me anymore! I have no friends and I can't afford the house anymore. I saved you. I helped you. You need to help me Christian!" She shouts angrily

"Taylor get her out of here now"

"It's because of this Bitch! No, get your hands off me you bastard! This isn't over!" She shouts as Taylor drags her out. To wind her up more I grab Christians chin and pull his lips down to mine and I kiss him passionately. I faintly hear her screaming but all I can focus on is my man. It suddenly becomes silent and we pull back breathlessly.

"Christian, you really need to tell me what's going on"

"I know, come" He leads us over to the living where he begins to explain his past. _Here we go, now or never._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Next chapter will be all about Christians past!... I wonder how Ana will react. You'll have to wait and see... Please Review!

As always thank you so much for the support on this story, I'm glad you are enjoying it so much. You make my day with the support you give me on my stories. I never ever imagined one person would reading my stories but to see so many people reading, reviewing telling me you enjoyed it makes me so grateful. Thank you to you all... I hope you all have a great Holiday and a Happy New Year!

 **Twitter- georgia_fifty**


	6. UPDATE

Heyyyyy, I apologies for this not being a new chapter. I am posting this to let you all know that I will deleting Family Friend. I was reading through the story yesterday and as I was reading it I was shocked at how bad I had written it. The facts kept changing, the story progressed wayyyyy to quickly, my spelling was appalling!

Before anyone is upset I also have good news! I'M STARTING A NEW STORY! The new story will be similar to Family Friend in certain ways, I will be keeping little details from this story and carrying them to the next one. So really this story isn't over, I'm just updating and improving it. The new story will be a lot more planned and a lot better! It may even have a similar name?

I'm really exited for this new story, I think it may become my favourite!

I'm sorry if anyone is upset that they didn't see Anas reaction to Christian's story, I have written that part so if anyone would like to read it I would love to send it to you! I will be deleting this story tomorrow or the day after so everyone has a chance to read this message.

Thank you for the support on this story and of course my other stories! It means the world to me to see that people are reading this and leaving me reviews, I always get so excited when I get the notification!

I love you all- Georgia Fifty


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, I've got a lot of messages and reviews asking for Ana's reaction to Christians story so I thought it would be easier to just publish it then I don't have to keep sending it individually :) hope you like...**

* * *

 **CPOV**

We sit down in the great room. Ana sits next to me with her legs drawn up with her arm on the back of the chair where she is stoking the bottom of my hair which calms me down. She is looking at me ready to listen to ever detail I tell her. I take a deep breath before I start. I need to get this all out in one go without stopping so I don't chicken out and so she knows the full story before she decides to leave.

I begin to explain the story of my childhood before Grace and Carrick, I tell her everything about my birth mother and her pimp. I explain what it was like living there and what they used to do to me. I tell her about her overdosing and I was left with her body until the neighbour called the police, I also tell her the pimp came in the day she died but left us there. I tell her how cold she was and my feelings in that moment. I have to stop for a few seconds to gain my composure and too keep my emotions at bay. As I tell her about that part of my life I see her eyes becoming glassy and I can tell she wants to cry but she is trying to stay strong for me. But the second I tell her that I was left with her dead body she lets the tears fall and they fall quickly. I instantly pull her into my lap to try and comfort her and to calm her down.

"Shhh Ana… please don't cry baby. Don't cry, it's okay now. It was a long time. Please stop crying, I hate to see you cry" I say as we wipe her tears.

"I'm so sorry about your birth mother Christian. I'm sorry for what they did to you. I'm sorry" She says to me sadness lacing her voice which breaks my heart. I don't want her to be sad for me

"It's okay Ana, it was a long time ago. I'm still affected by it in many ways, security is the biggest one. Those... memories haunt me, the way her skin felt, she was so cold Ana and she wouldn't move. I-I never… want that to happen to you or anyone I love. That's why I insist on security, I want to you safe, I never want you to leave me" I say but this time it is me with sadness in my voice as I let me emotions show. I pull Ana tighter scared she will disintegrate in my hands like it's a nightmare.

It scares the life out of me to think of Ana to be the same way as the crack whore. I will never forget her lying there and how her skin felt as I touched her. I often have nightmares of Ana being the same way and she won't wake up, they're awful. They have stopped since Ana has been sleeping with me but when she isn't, they come back.

"I know Christian, I understand. I won't ever push you on security, I understand where you are coming from and your reasons. Nothing is going to happen to me Christian I promise, you are stuck with me" She giggles trying to lighten the mood.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" I say into her neck as I rest my forehead there.

I pull back and try again explaining my story. I start where Grace was the doctor on call and she saved me that night. I tell her everything about moving in with the Greys and how I was with Elliot as a child, how I never spoke until Mia came, I only started to be 'normal' when Grace taught me how to play the piano. Then I move on to my teenage years, I tell her about how much of a prick I was to everyone, the reckless behaviour, the drinking, the trouble I got into, the fights, getting expelled, suspensions. Then I move onto the part I am dreading the most, the beginning to the end, _Elena._ I explain how my mother wanted me to go over and help Elena and how she kissed me then hit me.

"THAT BITCH" Ana exclaims mid-way through my sentence. "I'm going to kill her, she hurt you Christian. She's a paedophile!" I have never seen Ana this mad before, I need to calm her down before she gets more worked up.

"I know that now Ana, at the this I thought she helped me-"

"HELPED YOU!" She shouts again.

"Ana, please let me finish" she nods her head. "It helped me to be normal and not misbehave. I stopped everything wrong I was doing, I was getting back on track. I now realise that it was wrong but at the time I didn't"

She calms down so I carry on. I tell her all about the Subs, BDSM, how many subs I had, the contracts, the playroom, the subs room, how emotionless the contracts were, I explain that it wasn't a relationship and that we never kissed or went on dates or do anything that people do when they are dating. _Only Ana._ I tell her about absolutely every detail of my life. I tell her about my control issues at the time and how I depended on the lifestyle or at least I thought I did. She is very quiet during this and I'm not sure about how I feel about her being quiet, I can't read her and that is what I was afraid of. _She's going to leave me…_

"Ana, I know I said I wanted to get it all out at once but I need to know what you are thinking, the way your acting is scaring me. Please talk to me" I say as I rub her back.

"I'm not what you want" She says as she looks down to her lap, she tries to move back so she can sit next to me and not on my lap but I pull her back and keep hold of her. _What?!_

"What? Ana, no! Your overthinking. You are _everything_ I want! Don't ever doubt that. _Ever._ I need you so much Ana, you don't realise how much I want and need you in my life. I love you so much" She still looks unsure of herself and me.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to change your mind in a few months and decide I'm not good enough for you or that you want that lifestyle"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life! I want you and only you Anastasia Steel" I grab her face as I tell her those words so she can look into my eyes and see the sincerity in them. She tells me to carry on.

"So, 6 months ago I was still part of BDSM, my last sub was Leila. I was stressed over GEH, a deal was falling through and I was out of control. That night, we did a scene but after I still felt out of control, it didn't give the control and power I needed. It didn't help me. I noticed it before, the more scenes I did the less thrill it gave me and I thought of it less and less. Anyway, that night Leila confessed her feeling to me, she told me she wanted more with me and I obviously didn't, I never wanted more with anyone until I met you. The second she told me she wanted to be with me I ended the contract instantly. I told her to leave and she did. After that I did a lot of thinking, I spoke to Dr Flynn a lot, my therapist. Elena kept bothering me about getting a new sub and she was a biggest pain in the ass, it soon because light to my eyes how annoying and repulsive she was to me. I finally understood what she did was wrong while talking to Flynn. After a few weeks of some serious help from Flynn I finally decided to tell my parents. I was never open with them and never normal with them because of this secret, I was scared they would never talk to me or they would hate me. I finally gained the courage to talk to them so I went over late one night and told them everything. Absolutely everything. I told them about Elena coming onto me that day, the situation we were in, I told them I carried on with it when I started my company. I obviously didn't tell them the gory details. I just told them everything they needed to know to understand"

Ana sits patiently on my lap soaking up every word I am telling her so she doesn't miss anything. Her face is blank so I can't tell what she is thinking which makes me nervous. I have always been able to read her clearly and understand how she feels; but right now, I can see nothing. I take a calming breath and decide to carry on then finish so I can ask her what she is thinking.

"Obviously my mother and farther were upset and angry. They felt like they had let me down, the felt like it was their fault and they should have done better for me. My mother especially felt bad because it was her friend she led me too, she was even more angry at Elena for betraying her. I of course explained that it wasn't their fault and that at the time it saved me and was good discipline to get me back on track. I hated seeing my mother so upset, she was heartbroken. Seeing her like that… I knew I wanted to end Elena for causing my mother heart ache. It was the final straw. Once I had calmed both my parents the rage and anger quickly set in. My mother wanted to see Elena pay for what she had done and my farther told me he would do anything to get rid of her in our lives. So, we cut off all ties, I cut my shares from our salon, she soon became bankrupt because she couldn't afford to keep it open and there wasn't no more business coming in with the help of my mother. My mother and her friends all went there but my mother immediately stopped speaking to Elena and soon my mother friends did too. My mother actually had a huge fight with her when she went to Bellevue and she slapped her, I've never seen my mom like that. She was out of the social circle and finally out of our lives. She keeps trying to get in contact with me like she did tonight but I never entertain her"

We sit in silence for a few minutes consumed without own thoughts when Ana speaks up.

"So, your mom slapped Elena?"

Out of everything she could have said to me I would have never guessed that. She keeps me on my toes which is one of the thing I love about her.

"Out of every question you could have asked, you asked that one?" I chuckle and she blushes "Yes she slapped her and the Botox practically rippled out of her face" We both laugh.

"So, your done with that lifestyle…. And her"

"Yes, all I want is you. It's all over Ana"

She grabs my face into her petite hands and draws my lips to hers. I can feel the love she feels, from the kiss I know she isn't going to leave me and she doesn't see me any differently. I sign in relief knowing she is mine and she isn't going to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Thats it. The last of Family Friend... for now. Thank you for the support, I'm glad to see you are all excited about the new story! I should be** **uploading early next month... maybe around the release of Freed.**

 **Side note WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR FREED TO COME OUT! IM SO READY!**

 **-Georgia Fifty**

 **Twitter- georgia_fifty**


End file.
